Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which executes printing, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, a program, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an image of a document is read by two methods including a skimming method and an optical system moving method. In the skimming method, a document is placed on a document tray and an image of the document is read in a position of a fixed optical system while the document is conveyed by an automatic document feeder (ADF).
In the optical system moving method, a document is placed on a platen glass and an image of the document in a fixed document position is read while an optical system is moved.
Furthermore, a technique of reducing a period of time from when an image of a document is read by the optical system moving method to when the image is output to a sheet based on image data generated by reading a first page of the document (First Copy Out Time (FCOT)) is widely used.
As such a technique, the following technique is widely used. A processing speed of a scanner and a processing speed of a printer are calculated in accordance with copy setting information including enlargement and reduction. Furthermore, a print start timing in a case where the processing speed of the scanner is higher than the processing speed of the printer and a print start timing in a case where the processing speed of the scanner is lower than the processing speed of the printer are individually calculated. Then a print start timing is controlled in accordance with the processing speed of the scanner and the processing speed of the printer (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-314763).
Furthermore, the following technique is also widely used. A compression rate in a case where a collating process is performed and a compression rate in a case where a collating process is not performed are individually calculated in accordance with a transfer rate between an image processing apparatus and a print controlling apparatus, the size of a target image of a print job, and a processing speed of an engine. Then the compression rate of image data generated by reading an image of a document in accordance with an output format of the print job (a determination as to whether the collating process has been performed) is controlled (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-287519).
In an image forming apparatus having the scan function and the print function described above, when the preset number of sets of copy is 1, the FCOT may be reduced without compressing image data generated by reading an image of a document.
On the other hand, when a plurality of number of sets are to be copied, a period of time in which image data is read from and write to a storage unit may be reduced by compressing image data generated by reading an image of a document.
However, a determination as to whether image data generated by reading an image of a document is to be compressed in accordance with the number of sets which is set when a copy job is executed may not be performed.